


Just a Little Groupchat

by Tobiofilipino



Series: Hq Agere fics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bokuto loves it, Classification AU, Kenma is hiding, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oikawa is just being bullied, Texting, shirabu is ruthless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: Oikawa makes a group chat with all the littles he knows.
Series: Hq Agere fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154174
Kudos: 52





	1. The Start

_Oikawa Tooru adds, Shirabu,_

_Kageyama, Iwaizumi, Kenma, and Bokuto_

_Oikawa Tooru changes is name to “Grand Prince”_

_Grand Prince: ; ) hello fellow age regressors_

_Iwaizumi: what the hell is this, shittykawa?_

_Grand Prince changes Iwaizumi’s name to “Lil Hajime”_

_Grand Prince: a group chat for us fellow age regressors_

_Bokuto: : O really???!!?!_

_Grand Prince: yes of course baby owl_

_Kageyama: ? ? ?_

_Grand Prince: I wouldn’t have added you Tobio-Chan but Refreshing-Kun told me to_

_Grand prince changes kageyama’s name to “Tobio-Chan”_

_Grand prince changes Bokuto name to “Baby Owl”_

_Baby Owl: I love it kawa!!!_

_Tobio-Chan: Refreshing-Kun?_

_Lil Hajime: your vice captain_

_Tobio-Chan: you talked to Suga-San???_

_Grand Prince: of course I did! I need to check on my little Kohai every few weeks_

_Grand Prince: can’t let what happened last time I left you alone for two years_

_Tobio-Chan: shut up_

_Shirabu: Oikawa can I invite one of my caregivers?_

_Grand Prince: who?_

_Shirabu: Ushijima_

_Grand Prince: NOOOOOOO_

_Grand Prince: DO NOT ADD HIM_

_Grand Prince changes Shirabu’s name to “Bratty Bunny”_

_Grand Prince changes Tobio-Chan’s name to “Brat Tobio-Chan”_

_Lil Hajime: real original oikawa_

_Baby Owl: I love the names prince kawa!!!_

_Bunny Brat: more like oinkawa_

_Kenma: that’s funny_

_Kenma deleted his message_

_Baby Owl: KENMA?????_

_Baby Owl: YOU ARE HERE TOO???_

_Bratty Bunny: he’s not_

_Grand Prince: All of you shut up we have some rules here_

_Grand Prince: stop glaring at your phone Tobio I can feel your creepy eyes through my screen_

_Brat Tobio-Chan: I can’t believe Suga did this_

_Brat Tobio-Chan: he was my favorite cg and I can’t replace him cause he’s the best_

_Lil Hajime: I think you’re thinking too much about this Kageyama_

_Brat Tobio-Chan: Hinata’s too loud, and so is Tanaka and Nishnoya. Suga was the best but he replaced me_

_Bratty Bunny: you’re fine, anyways take Goshiki_

_Baby Owl: Yama Yama I can share A-Dog!!!_

_Brat Tobio-Chan: really?_

_Lil Hajime: good going jerkkawa you forced kageyama to regress_

_Grand Prince: I didn’t mean to!!!!_

_Baby Owl: yes of course! Kaashi reads the best stories and gives great hugs!_

_Bratty Bunny: my offer for Goshiki still stands. I can even add a middle blocker_

_Kenma: you can take Kuroo too_

_Grand King: Tobio is really making a harem of caregivers_

_Grand King: and I sorry I guess for making you regress_

_Brat Tobio-Chan: it’s okay kawa-san_

_Bratty Bunny: Oinkawa-San_

_Grand Prince: stop it!!_

_Bratty Bunny: Oinkawa-San_

_Lil Hajime: Oinkawa-San_

_Baby Owl: Oinkawa-San!!!! (･ั(00)･ั)_

_Kenma: Oinkawa-San_

_Brat Tobio-Chan: {png}_

_Lil Hajime: that’s a very cute stuffed toy pig you have there Kageyama_

_Brat Tobio-Chan: thank you iwa-san! Her name is Momoiro_

_Baby Owl: her name is pink???_

_Baby Owl: I love it kageyama!!!_

_Bratty Bunny: name it Tooru_

_Lil Hajime: I second that_

_Kenma: third it_

_Kenma deleted his message_

_Grand Prince: stop deleting your messages Kenma!!!!! (੭•̀ω•́)੭̸_

_Kenma: no_

_Bratty Bunny: (#＞（●●）＜#) it’s angry oikawa_

_Grand Prince: STOP IT!!!!!!_

_Grand Prince: Hajime tell them to stop!!!!!!_

_Lil Hajime: oh he’s regresses too_

_Grand King: am not_

_Brat Tobio-Chan: kawa pigs are pretty cool though!_

_Grand Kawa: I hate you all_

_Baby Owl: Oikawa nooooo!!!!!_

_Grand Kawa: expect the owl but the rest of you guys I hate_

_Lil Hajime: you are so dramatic Tooru. Do you want me to come over?_

_Bratty Bunny: if you hate me can I leave this chat?_

_Kenma: ^_

_Grand Prince: NO YOU CANNOT LEAVE_

_Lil Hajime: I’m coming over_

_Baby Owl: you guys live so far away :(_

_Baby Owl: wait Kenma can i come over????_

_Kenma: no_


	2. Caregivers for sale?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu is still very salty in his headspace.

_ Grand Prince: Give me a caregiver or give me death _

_ Lil Hajime: Death _

_ Grand Prince: IWA  _

_ Grand Prince: (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ _

_ Bratty Bunny: I am willing to sell a few of mine. prices between ¥ 4,000 - ¥50,000 _

_ Grand Prince: Please tell me them _

_ Lil Hajime: You are too desperate Oikawa _

_ Grand Prince: unless you are giving me a caregiver shut up! _

_ Bratty Bunny: Goshiki Tsutomu, Next ace of Shiratorizawa.  _

_ Height- Taller than me _

_ Classification- Caregiver (even though he acts like a little) _

_ What he’s good at- being tall, being loud, being strong _

_ What he’s bad at- being quiet, and making dinner _

_ Bratty Bunny: he is listed at ¥4,000 _

_ Grand Prince: very very good but tell me more _

_ Bratty Bunny: Tendou Satori, that crazy blocker _

_ Height- tall _

_ Classification- caregiver _

_ What he’s good at- Chocolate, story time, and giving out sweets _

_ What he’s bad at- HE’S MEAN _

_ Lil Hajime: Is Shirabu regressed? _

_ Bratty Bunny: no so shut up _

_ Lil Hajime: he is _

_ Grand Prince: mmmmh shut up Iwa!!!!!!!! _

_ Grand Prince: Price? _

_ Bratty Bunny: ¥6,000 cause good at stories _

_ Bratty Bunny: Semi Eita, other setter _

_ Height- still tall _

_ Classification- Caregiver _

_ What he’s good at- making soup, nice cuddles _

_ What he’s bad at- easy to fight with _

_ Price- ¥15,000 _

_ Grand Prince: you are a good salesman. Tell me more!! _

_ Bratty Bunny: Ushijima Wakatoshi, Super Ace _

_ Height- way too tall _

_ What he’s good at: he’s really warm and soft _

_ What he’s bad at: storytime is horrible with him _

_ Price- ¥50,000 cause he’s Ushijima _

_ Grand Prince: NOOOOOOOOOOo _

_ Grand Prince: NOO USHIWAKA _

_ Bratty Bunny: my price is fair _

_ Lil Hajime: you two need to stop _

_ Grand Prince: Iwa i want a caregiver ୧(⇀‸↼‶)૭ _

_ Grand Price: I’ll take Goshiki and Tendou please _

_ Grand Price: look Iwa i said please (*˘︶˘*) _

_ Bratty Bunny: let me get the papers _

_ Lil Hajime: Since no one else seems to be big I guess I have to do this. _

_ Lil Hajime: Shirabu, I’m hundred percent sure if your caregivers saw those messages they would be hurt by what you are saying. If you are telling the truth and don’t want them as your caregivers; you need to communicate with them. _

_ Bratty Bunny: Reon wouldn’t be mad _

_ Lil Hajime: I didn’t say mad, but maybe they would be sad because you hurt their feelings. Do you understand that? _

_ Bratty Bunny: yeah m’sorry _

_ Lil Hajime: Don’t apologize to me. I think you should spend some time with your caregivers to show you appreciate them.  _

_ Bratty Bunny: mhm _

_ Bratty Bunny went offline _

_ Grand Prince: You are no fun Iwa ୧(⇀‸↼‶)૭ _

_ Lil Hajime: Oikawa relationships between littles and caregivers are intimate. They take a long time to build and you can’t just buy one. _

_ Grand Prince: this is unfair!! You don’t understand you don’t even want a caregiver!!! ୧(⇀‸↼‶)૭ _

_ Lil Hajime: Me not wanting a caregiver has nothing to do with you Tooru. _

_ Grand Prince: Yes it does!! _

_ Lil Hajime: how so _

_ Grand Prince: because you rub it in my face all the time!!!!! _

_ Lil Hajime: I do not! _

_ Lil Hajime: sorry, could you explain how I do that? _

_ Grand Prince: No! Now leave me alone _

_ Lil Hajime: kawa I don’t be mean _

_ Grand Prince: You do!! So leave me alone!!!! _

_ Lil Hajime: hmpf  _

_ Baby Owl: wow _

_ Grand Prince: Bo!! Tell Iwa that he’s mean and wrong _

_ Baby Owl: I can share akaashi with you Oikawa, but I won’t tell Iwaizumi that _

_ Baby Owl: I think talking to little you made him regress _

_ Grand Prince: un-uh _

_ Lil Hajime: mhm _

_ Grand Prince: you tiny???? _

_ Lil Hajime: mhm sorry for calling you stupid _

_ Baby Owl: You didn’t call Tooru stupid? _

_ Lil Hajime: I did in my head _

_ Grand Prince: that's mean!!!!!! _

_ Lil Hajime: that why I SAID SORRY _

_ Grand Prince: oh oops _

_ Baby Owl: I think Tooru should aploguze now _

_ Baby Owl: apologize _

_ Grand Price: sorry for calling you mean and blaming you for me not having a caregiver _

_ Lil Hajime: it okay _

_ Baby Owl: I’m so proud of you guys! _

_ Grand Prince: Bo bo you said Akaashi playdate?? _

_ Baby Owl: yeah I did! But not right now. I’m pretty big rn and you are far away, but soon!! _

_ Lil Hajime: Can I come?  _

_ Baby Owl: yes!! Everyone in this chat can come! _

_ Grand Prince: YAYYAYAYYAYAYAY _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is uwu-oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is uwu-oikawa


End file.
